The end of the Uchiha
by maverick9871
Summary: The day of the Uchiha massacre alot of things happen. Naruto world is rocked and the entire foundation of the world will be brought to its knees. Only problem is Itachi and Sasuke are what. Both girls, how that happen. ItachixNarutoxSasukexFem Haku


I don't own Naruto

Note ages are off a little from the real show. At beginning of story these are the ages. Also I should mention in this fic. This is not Yoai and Naruto is male.

Itachi 11

Haku 9

Naruto 8

Sasuke 7

11 year old Itachi stood in the Hokage office. The third looked at him and said "So its finished Itachi."

Itachi said "Yes sir, the 3 squads of Root and myself took out all of the Uchihas except for Sasuke."

The third nods and asked "Now you are sure you do not want anyone to know the truth."

Before Itachi could say anything the door to the Hokage office burst open and Kakashi appeared holding a bleeding Naruto who was passed out and said "Hokage-sama. He needs a doctor now."

Itachi looked over at Naruto and gasped. Naruto had a wound in both hands and his feet and his eyes were being covered by a cloth that was bleeding through.

The third quickly left to get a doctor and Itachi asked "What happened."

Kakashi said "When I was passing by your clans compound I smelled blood. I went to check it out and I found your clan all dead but I was just about to come and inform the Hokage when I saw Naruto had been crucified on the side of one of the buildings. It looks like whoever attacked your clan also attacked him and left him for dead."

Itachi came over and removed the cloth over Naruto eyes and said "I will return shortly." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi sighed and thought "_must be going to see if any of his clan survived. Hmm, why did he not seem suprise they were dead."_

Just then the Hokage ran back into the room with his personal doctor who quickly got to work on Naruto. He gasped when he saw Naruto eyes had been cut out and said "I can't do anything for his eyes sir. I can heal the other wounds but not them since they are gone."

The third sighed and looked down and Itachi appeared at that moment and ran over to Naruto placing a scroll over where Naruto eyes should have been and said "Kakashi, copy my handseals quickly." as he started to flash through handseals after Kakashi pulled his hiatte up.

After around 60 handsigns Itachi stopped and placed a hand on the scroll as did Kakashi and said "Secret Healing Arts:Transfer of the Sight." and the scroll glowed for several moments as it drawed more and more chakra from Itachi and Kakashi.

When it stopped glowing Itachi pulled his hands away and said "Bandage his eyes so no light can get to them."

The doctor asked "What did you do."

Itachi fell on his butt and said "You don't think Kakashi over here is the first to transplant an eye from my clan do you. As heir to my clan I was taught how to do it incase something like this happened to a family member."

Kakashi said "But where did you get the eyes."

Itachi said "Thier my mothers." in a solem voice.

Kakashi sighed and said "Im sorry for your loss."

The doctor asked "What are you both talking about."

The third closed the door and said "Kakashi, Doctor Insuda, what I am about to tell you must never be repeated ever without my permission. Earlier today under orders from me and the elders of the council, Itachi and 3 squads of Root ANBU killed all the Uchihas." making both men gasp and go wide eyed.

The doctor asked "Why." in a shaky voice.

Itachi said "My clan had planned a coup de taut and to assassinate the Hokage and the council in about a week. 3 days ago my best friend came and tried to kill me under orders from my father because they learned I have been informing the Hokage about thier secret plans to take over Konoha. I faked his death making it look like a suicide and as of now only Sasuke and myself are still alive as Uchihas.

Naruto body twitched for a moment at this point.

Inside Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto awoke to find herself in a large sewer. She thought "_where am I, is this death."_

A sickening laughter could be heard coming from down the tunnel and a red glow came from the end of the tunnel and a deep voice that sent chills down her spine said "**Come Uchiha, we have much to discuss. You have no choice in the matter so don't think you do because there is no escape from this place.**"

Mikoto flinch and slowly walked down the tunnel. After several moments she saw a child laying on the ground in front of a huge cage and she quickly ran over to the child but when she saw who it was she gasped and said "What the hell."

A red glow came from behind the cage as a pair of red eyes appeared and said "Hello Uchiha."

Mikoto said "Kyuubi." as she activated her sharingan.

Kyuubi laughed and said "Relax, after all the dead should relax."

Mikoto asked "The dead, what are you talking about."

A tendril of red chakra shot out of the side of the cage and hit the wall and it showed Mikota looking at Itachi killing thier clan along with several Root members and then her husband holding her hostage before he killed her as Itachi killed him.

She said "So I really did die."

Kyuubi said "Yes and no."

Mikoto asked "What do you mean."

Kyuubi said "After you died the kitt there smelled blood and being curious went to see what was going on. He came across a few Root members who were for a better word 'having fun' with a few female bodies. They saw him and crucified him to one of the walls but not before removing his eyes."

When Mikoto heard all this she was first discusted with the Root and then she gasped when she heard what they did to Naruto.

Kyuubi saw this and said "Now as I was saying. They took his eyes and destroyed them but luckily for him someone came by and saved him but did not see who it was that did this. They took the kitt to the one you call Hokage where Itachi was talking to him."

Mikoto smiled a small smile hearing Itachi was alive and Kyuubi continued "Anyways Itachi saw what happend to the kitt and went and retrieved a pair of eyes from a dead Uchiha. Yours."

Mikoto went wide eyed at this and said "So the boy now has my eyes."

Kyuubi said "Yes. That is also how you arrived here. You humans have a saying the eyes are the windows to the soul. Well that saying is very true. When you die your soul is transfered to your eyes where the Shinigami comes to retrieve them. He should be along shortly for your."

Mikoto sighed and said "So I am to wait here listening to you until death comes for me."

Kyuubi said "Unless you want to make a deal."

Mikoto blinked and looked at Kyuubi and asked "What kind of deal."

Kyuubi grinned and a tendril of charka shot out of the cage and hit the floor in front of Mikoto and a scroll appeared and Kyuubi said "read it. You have until the Shinigami comes to decide if you accept. It is non negotiable and binding." as Kyuubi turned and went back in his cage.

Mikoto slowly walked over and picked up the scroll and read

**I, Kyuubi no Kitsune, herby grant the ability to live on to the soul known as Mikoto Uchiha in exchange for the following conditions.**

**1. Uchiha Mikoto will help train the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki to become stronger.**

**2. Uchiha Mikoto will train the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki in how to defeat the Sharingan.**

**3. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi shall marry the last heir to the Senju clan.**

Mikoto looked up at Kyuubi and said "Why do you want Naruto to train to defeat the Sharingan and why do you want Sasuke and Itachi to marry Tsunade."

Kyuubi started to laugh a long laugh and finally calmed down and said "**You humans know nothing. Do you know how the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan came to be or why they hate each other."**

Mikoto said "Not really, why."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**Around 500 years ago a village in what is now called Water country all worshiped the Demon Nibi no Neko. They treated her like a god and she eventually grew tired of the island and decided to travel to this mainland. She offered the people of the village who followed her a gift to come with her to the mainland. They accepted and she gave them the Byakugan. Yes the bloodline of the ones you call Hyuugas. Now the Nibi when she got to the mainland decided to explore and the Hyuuga started a new village. Everything seemed fine until 20 years later when Nibi never return the villagers started to believe Nibi had abandon them so they started to fight against the ones who chose to still follow Nibi. Now the ones who doubted Nibi return were defeated and they were the first to be given the cage bird seal and became the first branch family.**

**Now around 50 years later many of the new generation of branch members grew hatred for the main branch and one night left the village. They traveled until they came across the den of a dragon. The Dragon was in fact the 10 winged demon Hiei, and the king of the demons in this world. He heard thier please for help because they feared the main branch and the Dragon had pity for them and altered thier bloodline giving them some of his power and they became the first Uchihas. Now the Uchiha decided to worship the dragon for a few years until they got arrogant. They saw the Dragon was to powerful for them to beat normally but they also saw he had one weakness. He had a half-sister Yakina. She was part demon and part human. She was also very peaceful and as pure as snow. Now the Uchiha decided to use her to defeat Hiei. They captured her and held her forcing Hiei to allow himself to be killed by the Uchiha in exchange for Yakina life.**

**Now the Uchiha wasted no time in killing Hiei but they still held Yakina prisoner. Now Hiei was my best friend and when I heard about his death I was going to destroy the Uchiha clan then and there but I knew that they would kill Yakina and I had long since promised Hiei if he ever were to die that I would protect his sister. I decided to use humans against humans and I gave my power to some people who followed me and they were the Senju clan. I had the Senju clan attack the Uchiha clan so I could free Yakina. Once I freed her I was going to destroy the Uchihas but Yakina asked me to forgive them. I honored her wish as long as no Uchiha ever harmed her or me in anyway. If that happened all bets were off so I took Yakina away to the land of Water. I then returned to the mainland and went to my den to mourn for my lost friend. **

**Now the Senju and the Uchiha continued to fight. The Senju because they hated the way the Uchiha would destroy everything in thier path, men, women, children. The Uchiha only cared about more power and being the strongest. Now eventually the Uchiha and the Senju clans were nearly destroyed and decided for peace. As you should know they made this village and everything should have been said and done however one Uchiha, Uchiha Madara hated this way of life and left the village. He came to my den and used the power Hiei had gave the Uchiha clan and attacked me. Since Hiei was fire and I control plant he was able to beat me for a while until he grew tired at which point I went to destroy him but he fled. I decided to end the threat of the Uchihas once and for all and I came to the village and attacked it and the Kitt there suffered for it. His father was a brilliant man for a human but he was also foolish thinking he could actually seal me into his son."**

Mikoto went wide eyed and looked at the sleeping Naruto and said "His son, you mean the boy is the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

Kyuubi grinned and said "**Yes. If the boy would have been anyone else in this village I would have done killed the boy and left his body to get my revenge. The seal, even with the power of the Shinigami can not hold me. Especially when the shinigami is one of my best friends. You should have seen the look on the Yondaimes face when he discovered the Shinigami was a woman.**"

Mikoto paled at this and said "Then if the seal is not holding you back then why have you not left already. What is so special about this boy that you chose not to kill him."

Kyuubi said "**The boys father, the Yondaime as you call him. What was his name**."

Mikoto blinked and said "Minato Namikaze, why."

Kyuubi asked "Did he have any family."

Mikoto shook her head no and said "He was an orphan."

The Kyuubi started to laugh hard and said "**So thats how it is. I am suprised that no one has ever found out the truth."**

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and asked "What truth. What are you so happy about."

Kyuubi said "**The one you call Yondaime, he may have been an orphan but his blood tells me the truth. He has the power that I granted to control the plants in his blood, even if it was dormant, so that means he was a Senju."**

Mikoto gasped as the implications of this hit and she thought "_wait, if he is a senju then that means the is related to the Shodaime. If he could control the plants means he would have to be the son of...Tsunade. Naruto is 8 and the Yondaime was 28 when he died and Tsunade is 50 now so that means she was 14 when she had him. Konoha was at war with Iwa then so she would have been a gennin under the Sandaime about that time."_

Kyuubi grinned and said "**I see you realise who his family is. You should also realise he is the last heir to the Senju clan**."

Mikoto said "But Sasuke and Itachi are boys like Naruto." lying

Kyuubi laughed again and said "**Foolish humans. Do you really think I can't tell the difference in males and females. Even those with genjutsu on them**."

Mikoto sighed and said "I see. My husband did not want our clan to be weak for having females as heirs so he had me lie to everyone including our clan telling them that both Itachi and Sasuke were males. The genjutsu that is on them is drawn off of a seal that was put on them at birth. The only ones who knew the truth was my husband, myself, Itachi, and Sasuke."

Kyuubi said "**Well you have yet to finish reading your contract deal**."

Mikoto asked "Why should I agree to this. What do I get out of it really. It appears to be nothing but inslavement for me" as she read over the rest of the scroll.

Kyuubi said "**Simple human. Either by blood or by marriage the Uchiha clan will die. If you refuse my offer then I will personally train the boy to kill all 3 of the last Uchihas**."

Mikoto blinked and said "3, who is the third."

Kyuubi said "**Madara. The Shinigami has told me that he has found an unnatural way of immortality. He wont die of old age. I plan to train the boy to kill him even if you do agree. The Uchiha clan will die. Nothing can stop that. I am giving you the choice of saving your daughters by having them join the kitt here or they will die at his feet**."

Mikoto looked down and said "Is there any way I can discuss this with my children. I don't want to agree to it unless they are ok."

Kyuubi said "**You can but you are not to tell them anything past the first 3 rules of the contract. You can also tell them the boy will be trained to kill Madara. You can tell them even about his family if you want and the history of the Uchiha and Senju clan. Also tell them if the boy dies I am not bound to him and can leave anytime I want and if he dies because of someone from this village directly or indirectly I will destroy it. Its good to be friends with death." **Smiling.

In the Hokage office the third said "You can leave doctor. Remember, everything that you have seen and heard here today is an S-rank secret."

The doctor nods and leaves.

The moment the door is closed a voice that makes the 3 men still in the office freeze said "Hokagesama."

Everyone turned to look and Itachi gasped and said "Mother, but how."

There sitting on the couch was Mikoto and she smiled at Itachi and said "I will explain everything in a moment. Please go get Sasuke and hurry. I don't know how much time Kyuubi is giving me to talk before the Shinigami comes for me. We have alot to discuss."

Kakashi said "I will get him Itachi." as he leaves in a swirl of leaves.

The third asked "What do you mean the Kyuubi and the Shinigami Mikoto."

Mikoto said "I will explain everything when Sasuke arrives. Not until."

The third sighs and sits down and Itachi said "Mother I..."

Mikoto said "Its alright Itachi. I don't blame you. In fact I am discusted with our clan myself with what I have learned. You did the right thing so please don't feel guilty."

Just then Sasuke and Kakashi arrived and Sasuke said "Mom, whats going on and why are you and Itachi here and why was I pulled out of school."

Mikoto said "Sasuke, listen to me and don't say anything until I tell you to ok. Now what I am about to tell you is the truth of the Uchiha clan. How we got our bloodline and also why what happened today happened. You should all listen to this also." she then told the origins of the Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha clans and finished up telling about how Madara attacked Kyuubi.

She then said "After Madara tired from attacking Kyuubi, the Kyuubi went to kill him but he escaped so the Kyuubi decided to carry out his threat of destroying our clan. That was why he attacked Konoha."

Everyone was stunned and the third said "So we were right."

Mikoto said "Yes but that is not what is really important. Sir, to tell the rest I have to reveal the truth about the fate of Kyuubi, its more important then what happened today."

The third said "Very well."

Mikoto sighed and said "Now the Yondaime Hokage as everyone believed was an orphan. That is not exactly true. I don't know who his father was but I know who his mother is."

The third blinked and said "Wait, what do you mean is. She is alive, how do you know."

Mikoto said "The Yondaime was a Senju sir. He has thier bloodline dormant in his body and so does his son." making both the third and Kakashi wide eyed.

Sasuke said "So if the Yondaime was a Senju then he is from the clan of the Shodaime Hokage and the clan that the Kyuubi gave thier bloodline to. Why is that important."

Mikoto said "It means that the Yondaime was the son of Tsunade Senju. From what I know of her, Tsunade brother died 2 years before the time that the Yondaime was born so she was the only living relative who could have had him. Now why this is important is because the truth of the Kyuubi death is a lie. No human can kill the Kyuubi so the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into his son by summoning the Shinigami to help seal the demon. I have just learned that if the Yondaime had used any other child that night to do the sealing Kyuubi would have long since killed him or her and left. It turns out not only is Kyuubi friend with the dragon that gave our clan its bloodline but also the Shinigami herself."

Kakashi blinked and said "her."

Mikoto said "Thats what the fox said. Now Kyuubi has said that the only reason he has not left the boy yet is because he has decided to train the boy to kill Madara. He says he can leave anytime he wants and if anyone from Konoha kills the boy directly or indirectly that he will destroy Konoha and not even summoning the Shinigami agian will stop him."

The third sat gaping and Kakashi said "So what does the fox want."

Sasuke asked "How do you know all of this mom. If he is sealed inside of the Yondaimes son how do you know this stuff. I don't understand."

Mikoto said "Sasuke, the rest of our clan was planning to destroy Konoha. Like our ancestors before us they got greedy with power and so today your father killed me."

Sasuke went wide eyed and said "Your lying, your still alive."

Mikoto said "Not really Sasuke. You see when you die your soul goes into your eyes where it waits for the Shinigami to come get you. Now while I was waiting for the shinigami, Itachi and a few others avenged my death by killing your father. Some of our clan saw this and attacked them and Itachi and the others defended themselfs. The Uchiha clan destroyed itself. Now thier are only 3 Uchihas left in the world, you, Itachi, and Madara."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and said "Thier really all dead."

Itachi said "Yes." while looking into his mothers eyes.

The third thought "_so you changed the truth enough to make it where Sasuke does not blame Konoha."_

Mikoto said "Anyways after they were all dead the Yondaimes son had smelled blood and came to our family compound to see what was going on and someone who also came to see why thier was blood was 'abusing' some of the bodies of the woman." making everyone flinch except Sasuke who did not understand and she continued "Anyways the ones who he saw attacked him and hurt him really bad and so he would not be able to identify them they cut out his eyes."

Sasuke gasped and said "They should be killed."

Mikoto said "In time, Sasuke, they will get thiers in time. Anyways someone came and found the Yondaimes son and brought him here where Itachi was telling the Hokage about what had happened and when Itachi saw what happened to the boy he went back to our family house and took a pair of eyes from a body to give to the boy. My eyes."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and asked "Why mom Itachi, why not someone else."

Itachi said "Mom was innocent of all the wrong that our clan had done today and in the past. I felt her eyes would be the only ones that would be honorable to give to him."

Mikoto said "Don't be mad at Itachi, Sasuke, I am actually ok with it. Now as to how I am before you. I awoke inside of the seal where the Kyuubi is being held and the Kyuubi offered me a deal and explained to me the history of our clan, the senju clan, the hyuuga clan, and why it attacked."

Everyone looked at her and Itachi asked "What kind of deal mother."

Mikoto said "The only things of the deal I can tell you that will effect anyone besides me is that both Sasuke and Itachi will have to marry the Senju heir."

Kakashi said "But thier all men."

Mikoto looked at her children and said "No, thier not."

Itachi said "Mother?"

Mikoto said "Your father is dead, the clan is dead, the truth might as well come out."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and said "Itachi?"

Itachi asked "I just need some proof first of who you are. Tell us something only our mother would know."

Mikoto said "the day you were both born your father decided he did not want the Uchiha clan to be viewed as weak so he had a seal placed on each of you that draws off of your own chakra that makes you both appear males. Yours is on your right inside thigh Itachi and yours is on your left inside thigh Sasuke."

The third said "So you are both females."

Itachi said "Yes."

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "Well thats interesting."

Itachi looked at Kakashi and said "You will not tell anyone about this Kakashi."

Kakashi said "not a word." with a smile behind his mask.

The third asked "Besides having your daughters marry the heir of the senju clan what else is the deal."

Mikoto said "Kyuubi knows about the curse of the 4th level of the Sharringan that you now have Itachi from feeling guilty killing our clan members, even in self defence and said he can cure it so neither you or Sasuke will have to worry about going blind. He also wants for us to train the senju heir to not only get stronger but how to defeat the Sharingan. The Kyuubi wants revenge for what the Uchiha clan has done. Kyuubi said he was going to change my Sharingan to make it actually closer to what the 10 wing dragon true power was like. He calls it the Jagen. What it does I do not know. He is also going to activate the boys dormant bloodline to its fullest. Im afraid that besides wanting the boy to leave the village to train away from the eyes of the people who hate him. That is not negotiable. He says that he can take control of the boys body at any time and be gone before you know it so he can either leave with your permission or against it."

Kakashi asked "Besides curring the blindness, what else is Kyuubi offering."

Mikoto eyes glossed over a second and said "A. The boys family will have the power to summon him as a summon and will be allied with whatever village the boys family is allied to. B. I will continue to live inside of him but I will see what he sees and hears what he hears and will be allowed to use his body as I am now every once in a while so I can watch my daughters grow up. C. The full power of the Senju clan bloodline return. D. He doesn't destroy us as long as Konoha does not piss him off."

Kakashi said "O...K. Not what I was expecting."

The third said "What happens if we refuse."

Mikoto said "The only ones whose opinion matters right now is Sasuke and Itachi. If they don't agree with the deal I will let the Shinigami take my soul to the after life and then they will still have to worry about the blindness and other things."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as she saw her mother rub her thumb against her index finger and thought "_Shes hiding something. Kyuubi must have said something to upset her but what...I see, Kyuubi wants revenge on the Uchiha clan. When she was talking about Kyuubi revenge it was against the entire Uchiha clan. If we refuse mother soul leaves and he trains the boy himself and then he will come after not only Madara but us as well. The Uchiha clan will end either my blood or by marriage."_

Itachi activated her Sharingan and looked into the eyes of her mother.

Itachi appeared in front of the Kyuubi cage and saw her mother looking at him holding her hands onto Naruto stomach and head as he was passed out and Itachi looked at the Kyuubi and said "I would like to read the contract."

Kyuubi said "**Do as you please, your time is almost up and death will be here taking your mother when she does**."

Itachi saw the scroll appear at her feet and she picked it up and Mikoto said "No Itachi, don't read it."

Itachi said "Sorry mother but I must know." as she opened it and began to read. Itachi eyes widened and she looked at her mother and said "Are you willing to do that mother."

Mikoto looked down and said "For my daughters, I would."

Itachi closed her eyes and said "Kyuubi, is this contract binding."

Just then a girl appeared and said "Hello again Kurama, whats the soul of this woman doing here."

Kyuubi said "**Botan, been a few years now. How is everyone**."

Botan said "Good, so whats going on."

Kyuubi grinned and said "**Deciding the fate of the Senju and the Uchiha clan and yes it is binding, ask her, if you don't believe me**."

Botan eyes got wide a moment and said "I see, so who has to decide."

Kyuubi said "**The woman here who is holding the boy has to decide if she is willing to become the new Dragon of Darkness flames**."

Botan said "I see, and the other girl."

Itachi said "I am her daughter, who are you."

Botan said "Well to Kurama I am Botan, to little humans like you I am the Shinigami. Now lets hurry up. I already picked up around 120 souls just a little bit ago but had to track this one down. I am a busy person."

Itachi looked at her mother and said "I love you mom and will support your decision. So will Sasuke."

Mikoto nods and said "I accept Kyuubi."

Kyuubi said "**Good, Botan, could you merge her soul with Dragoona**."

Botan sighed and said "Very well." and she grabbed her broom and slammed it into the chest of Mikoto sending her flying where she was caught by a black dragon who flew around her and both disappeared in a black flames.

Kyuubi said "**Now Uchiha, go inform the Hokage and decide what to do with the boy. Do not tell what the other conditions of our contract our or else you void the contract. Also do not talk about meeting Botan or ever use my real name or her real name or you will immideatly forfit your life. You wont be able to speak to your mother for about 3 months. I will inform the boy of what he needs to know when he wakes up in here so don't worry about that**."

Itachi looked one last time at Naruto and then where her mother was and disappeared.

Botan smirked and said "See you around foxy-kun." as she disappeared also.

Back in the Hokage office the third was looking at Itachi and Naruto who was back on the floor now passed out instead of Mikoto and Sasuke was gaping and she turned and said "Hokage-sama, I Uchiha Itachi, being the eldest clan member herby agree to the terms that were discussed. Both Sasuke and I will marry Naruto-kun in time."

Sasuke said "Wait a damn minute, Im not marring the dobe."

Itachi turned to Sasuke and said "You are and you will. You have no say in the matter or do you wish to tarnish the sacrafices mother is making for us."

Sasuke asked "What sacrafices."

Itachi said "That is none of your concerns. Just know that she has made a deal with Kyuubi that not only saved her soul but also our own. She loves us that much to give us a chance. Do you really want to throw it away."

Sasuke said "I don't like it."

Itachi said "Then in the words of the author of Icha Icha paradise, if you don't like it young lady, fake it."

Kakashi and the third sweatdropped and Sasuke hmphed and looked at Naruto and said "Whatever."

Itachi said "Good enough, now as to what to do."

The third said "So the Uchiha clan is no more."

Itachi said "Yes, no matter what the Uchiha clan has destroyed itself and now those who survived will go on with our lives."

The third nod and said "So what do you wish to do about your family deaths."

Itachi was quite a few moments and said "As we agreed before I believe I should take all blame for it. Tell the village that I killed them all leaving Sasuke as the only other survivor. We will not discuss Madara until we are all strong enough to defeat him."

Sasuke said "Wait, what are you talking about Itachi."

Itachi said "I don't want anyone to blame the Hokage or anyone else for what our clan has done so I will leave the village."

The Hokage said "Actually Itachi, I have a better idea." making everyone look at him.

The third said "Today when you leave, I want you to take Naruto with you. You can then train him for the next 4 years and also learn what you can about the new bloodline Jagen that he has. When you return come back as your real appearance and I will tell everyone that you are Itachi twin sister and you killed Itachi. Naruto will then go back to the accademy for the last 3 years."

Just then a man in a purple shirt and pants appeared and said "I have a problem with that plan."

The third asked "Who are you."

The man said "To you humans I am called Kyuubi."

Everyone froze when he said that and Kyuubi said "Now as I was saying. I agree with going for 2 years with the Uchiha here but for the next 4 years I will take over his training as well as have him track down the other Senju and notify her of what is going on. I don't care if the Uchihas agree to my deal or not, just like Itachi just said, if you don't like it, fake it. He will be trained in secret in my den. The kitt will then return but I won't be with him. All signs of my presence in him will be gone meaning no seal or whisker marks. If you want yo can say that he died today and then allow the boy to claim his true name. He wont have to worry about his fathers enemies because he will be able to defend himself."

The third said "We were told his family would have a summoning contract with you."

Kyuubi said "Yes, I am leaving this world after I see to a few last minute details but I will gaurd those I deemed worthy, the senju clan until they are no more. The ones who destroys them will parish as well in the end but I will be living in the other world where my friends are. Now I tire of your presence." and he was gone in a swirl of flames.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone and the third said "It appears that Mikoto was right, if Kyuubi wants he could destroy us at any time."

Itachi said "Sir, I think your plan is still good. I will return in 2 years as my true self."

Sasuke said "What about me."

Itachi said "You will stay in Konoha and get stronger here. Kakashi, can I trust you to help my sister."

Kakashi said "Yes, besides I owe Obito."

Sasuke asked "Who."

Kakashi raised his headband and said "Obito Uchiha. He was my teammate and he gave me this eye the day he died." as he pulled his hiate back down over his Sharingan.

Sasuke said "Why do I have to stay here. Why can't I come with you or why cant the dobe stay here instead."

Itachi said "Sasuke, if you did not know the truth about what happened today you would have wanted to track down whoever killed them right."

Sasuke said "Of coarse."

Itachi said "Then you can stay here and help make people believe that I killed the entire clan to...lets say test my power. That way people will hate Itachi Uchiha and when I return claiming to have killed Itachi it will make it easier for people to go on with thier lives and also to make it where we can show our true selves. You don't want to always pretend to be a boy do you."

Sasuke looked away not answering and Itachi said "See, you understand. Now as I was saying, once I get back I will help you get strong also and then that way when Naruto returns we can hopefully see if we are ready to fight someone who could kill the Shodaime Hokage. If not we can help each other get stronger."

Sasuke said "What about me revealing my true self."

Itachi said "When Naruto returns we will decide how to do it."

Sasuke hmphed and said "Fine, just make sure the dobe is strong because I am so going to kick his ass for all of this just to vent my frustration."

Itachi smirked and said "Remind me to tell you how mom and dad got together sometime."

The third said "Well anyways, what should we do about Naruto now."

Naruto groaned and said "What a dream." as he looked around and said "Ok, maybe it wasn't a dream."

The third said "Naruto, how do you feel."

Everyone looked at Naruto and Naruto said "Fine, except my eyes burn."

Everyone looked at the black eyes faded to blue and the third said "It should end soon."

Naruto said "Yeah, Kyu...Is Kyuubi sealed in me."

The third nod and asked "What else do you know."

Naruto said "Well the fox talks to much and some woman was in some black flames I was told not to touch and that I got a couple of bloodlines that I will learn about later and that my father was the Yondaime. Also Kyuubis not all evil but some guy named Madara needs his ass whiped. Besides that um...I don't really know anything else."

Itachi asked "What about us."

Naruto looked at Itachi and said "Well based on your looks I say your Itachi and I already know Teme. I was told you both had something you would tell me when I got older about making me a man. What that means I don't really understand because I already am one."

Itachi sweatdropped and said "Remind me to kill a certian fox later."

Naruto asked "So whats this about going on a trip old man."

The third said "Right, Naruto, for the next few years you are going to go with Itachi to train. Kyuubi said he was also going to train you so be careful. I want you back as soon as possible also."

Naruto said "No problem old man. When I come back I will be strong enough to take that hat, just like my dad."

The third said "Also Naruto, after today you can't call yourself Naruto Uzumaki. You will be Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto scrunched his nose and asked "Why."

The third said "Because its your real name."

Naruto asked "Then why was I named Uzumaki."

The third sighed and said "You mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki, she died giving birth to you. She was the Kyuudaime Rasenkage of Whirlpool. I gave you her last name to protect you from your fathers enemies."

Naruto said "Alright, I think I understand. Kyuubi said something about that also. So when do we leave."

Itachi walked over and hugged Sasuke and whispered something in her ear and walked over to Naruto and placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

2 years later at the gates of Konoha a woman with long black hair walked up to the gates.

One of the gaurds asked "Who are you and why have you come to Konoha."

The woman said "My name is Nan Uchiha and I have returned to see my brother Sasuke."

The gaurd said "Nice try but thier are only 2 Uc..." he was cut off when a sharingan appeared in her eyes and she said "As you were saying. Now please allow me to see the Hokage and then Sasuke."

The gaurd said "Of coarse. Sorry miss Uchiha."

Nan walked through the gates and walked straight to the Hokage tower.

When she got thier she shushined to the Hokage office.

The third looked up from his paperwork and slowly grabbed a kunai under the desk and asked "Who are you and why have you barged into my office."

The woman said "Naruto sends his regards."

The third blinked and said "excuse me, who are you."

The woman said "My name is Nan Uchiha. We met around 2 years ago."

The third smiled and said "So It...I mean Nan is it. How has it been."

Nan said "Just fine sir. Everything has been going well."

The third nod and asked "How is Naruto."

Nan smiled and said "Lets put it this way. His training has gone even better then I could hope. I had him start on treeclimbing and then water walking, leaf balancing, kunai balancing, combining them all. He also has around 4000lbs of weight on his body total. 1000 on his chest and 750 on each limb."

The third said "WHAT." with shock on his face.

Nan snickered and said "How do you think I feel. I started him off with 20 on his chest and 5 on each limb. I thought it would take him a few days to get use to it. He was use to it the next day. I did not believe it at first so I went 5 up on everything again. The next day, boom, he was back up to the speed he started at. After around 2 months of that I started jumping 10lbs up and just like before he adapted to it. His healing abilities are incredable. I mean when he would accidently cut himself he healed in mere seconds."

The third said "I see, so what else."

Nan thought a moment and said "Well he learned to activate the Jagen. It turns his eyes black but what it does I am not really sure. I do know that when its activated all genjutsu are useless against him. Even those created by the Sharingan."

The third nod and asked "So weight training, chakra control, what else."

Nan said "Well I taught him the basic accademy taijutsu and I have to say whoever was teaching him before was an idiot. He had no real style. Anyways after I taught him the basic Kyuubi and mom both started teaching him 2 other styles. The Uchiha interceptor style and one called fox fist."

The third nods and asked "What about ninjutsu."

Nan chuckled and said "Don't ask."

The third blinks and asked "What."

Nan sat down and said "I learned something when I started teaching him ninjutsu and its something I don't like."

The third saw the frown on her face and asked "What."

Nan said "Did you know the boy has a photographic memory."

The third blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Nan said "The happy smiling boy everyone saw around the village wasn't real. Hes hurt inside. At nights he has nightmares where he remembers the attacks he had on him. If you have him read something he wont get it unless he reads it several times but if he sees something he can copy it as good as the Sharingan could if not better. I used my sharingan to enter his mind when he was having a nightmare. I saw the faces of the people who attacked him. Each word, each hit, every single one of them is etched into his mind."

The third eyes looked down and Nan said "Now to answer your question about ninjutsu. He can see handsigns once and will remember them and he can try to recreate the jutsu. If he doesn't get it right he will alter it to where he can."

The thirds eyes went wide and said "Alter, how."

Nan said "Well lets see, I taught him the pheonix fireball jutsu and and he could not get it to come out right so he altered the fireball shape somehow which I still don't understand and made it hundreds of tiny fireballs the size of a pea and they cover an area around 100 yards instead of the 20 yards a normal fireball jutsu would do."

The third was stunned and said "Interesting."

Nan nods and said "Anyways he knows the henge and the replacement both seal less but the bunshin no jutsu he still has trouble with every once in a while. To fix this I taught him the Kagebunshin no jutsu and he figured out the secret behind it and uses it to decrease the training time."

The third asked "What do you mean secret."

Nan pulled out a scroll and handed it to the third and said "From Naruto."

The third opened it and read

**Hey old man,**

**You know how your always complaining about paperwork, why don't you use Kagebunshin to help. They pass on thier knowledge when dispelled and are actual bodies.**

**Naruto.**

The third sweatdropped and said "Why didn't I think of that."

Nan smiled and said "So hows Sasuke."

The third smiled and said "Well, lets just say that your sister is the hearthrob of the entire village of fangirls."

Nan smile faded and asked "what do you mean fangirls."

The third said "Well, you can see when you go to pick him up."

Nan nods and asked "So what do we do about me."

The third walked to his safe and opened it and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her and she caught it and read and said "You have got to be shitting me."

The third asked "What happened to you. I mean when you left you were all emotionlist. Now you actually show feelings."

Nan smiled and said "Well...

Flashback

It had been 3 months since Itachi and Naruto had left Konoha and currently they were on thier way toward the mountains of Iwa and were in an small clearing and Naruto asked "So what are we going to do when we get there Itachi."

Itachi said "Train."

Naruto frowned and said "Can you get that stick out of your ass. Its bugging me."

Itachi had a vein appear on her head and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto said "Whatever, Im going to sleep."

Itachi waited until Naruto was asleep and walked over to the river and began to take her cloths off and slipped into the river to was her body.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and heard a voice in his head say "Naruto-kun, don't do this."

Naruto thought "Sorry Miko-chan. Itachis going down." as he slowly snuck over toward the river. Naruto quickly grabbed Itachis cloths and snuck back to the camp and threw Itachi cloths in the fire. He then got back on his sleeping bag and waited.

Itachi got out of the water and looked where here cloths were and frowned and thought "_Ok Naruto, what have you done with my cloths."_ as she walked toward Naruto sleeping form.

Itachi drew back and kicked Naruto sending him into a tree and asked "Where are my cloths."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and asked "What."

Itachi said "Where are my cloths Naruto."

Naruto said "I don't know what your talking about."

Itachi had a vein appear and said "You have until I count to five to tell me. 1...2...3...4...5." and Itachi picked Naruto up and threw him in the river and said "Now where are my cloths."

Naruto burst out laughing and said "You wont find them."

Itachi released some KI and said "Where are they."

Naruto said "I burned them."

Itachi paled and said "You what."

Naruto said "I burned them."

Itachi said "But all my cloths were in them."

Naruto looked confused and said "You only had one pair of cloths."

Itachi said "No you idiot. I had 20 outfits all sealed in a scroll and they were all in my cloths."

Naruto said "Sucks to be you then. At least I still got my cloths."

Itachi vein popped out of her forehead and grabbed Naruto and took his cloths off of the boy as fast as possible and threw them in a fire and said "Orange is not a good color for a ninja."

Naruto said "You bastard."

Itachi said "Its bitch actually."

Naruto said as he charged Itachi "Kiss my ass duckbutt."

Itachi eye twitched and said "Duckbutt, I will show you duckbutt." and charged at Naruto.

They began to fight and Naruto clipped Itachi knee forcing her to fall to the ground and Naruto jumped on Itachi and began tickling her.

Itachi began laughing and said "Get off of me."

Naruto said "Not until you admit I am your master."

Itachi said "never." as she continue to laugh under the boys roaming tickling hands.

It was at that moment Naruto saw the seal and said "I thought you said all your cloths were sealed in your cloths."

Itachi said "They were as she tried to get the boy off her back."

Naruto thought "_now what did the old man say about seals, blood, chakra, and what was the other...Ow well, lets try chakra." _and put his hand on the seal and channel chakra into it expecting cloths to pop out.

Suddenly Itachi froze and said "Naruto, what did you just do."

Naruto not looking at Itachi still looking at the seal said "I just tried to unseal your cloths on your leg."

Itachi went wide eyed and screamed "You did what." as Itachi quit playing and jumped off the ground and looked at naruto.

Naruto looked back at Itachi and asked "Hey Itachi, why do you look different now." in confusion.

Itachi went wide eyed and put a hand in front of her chest and between her legs and screamed "Close your eyes you pervert."

Naruto got up and said "pervert, who the hell you calling pervert you pervert."

Itachi eyes changed to a Sharingan and moved her hands to make handsigns and Naruto said before she finished "I think I see boobies."

Itachi paled as she quickly covered herself and said "When I get some cloths I am going to kill you."

Naruto smirked and said "But you got to get cloths first and you should know Kyuubi just told me that when we were on the ground a moment ago was not grass we were on. It was poison Ivy."

Itachi paled and screamed "Thats its. Your dead boy. You will never become a man because I am fixing to break it."

Naruto said "Is that what happened to yours." in confusion.

Itachi eyes gleamed into the mangekyou sharingan and said "now die." as she pulled him into the world of Tsukuyomi."

Naruto found himself tied to a cross and Itachi appeared in front of him dressed and Itachi said "Now Naruto, this is Tsukuyomi. In this world I control everything. For the next 72 hours you shall experience the Talk. Enjoy." as Itachi disappeared.

Naruto watched as Mikoto appeared and started telling all about the womans body. After what seemed like forever Itachi appeared and said "So are you ready to say your sorry."

Naruto looked at Itachi and said "Im sorry."

Itachi smirked for a moment until Naruto said "Im sorry your PMSing."

Itachi eye twitched and said "Die you little bastard." as she charged toward Naruto only to find herself tied to the cross now and Naruto appeared in front of her.

Itachi eyes widened and asked "How."

Naruto eyes showed he had activated his Jagen and Naruto said "Kyuubi told me how to activate this. Now since your here I can't control time like you can but I can control what happens here. Until time runs out you are going to be tickled by me until I cover your entire body and find all your ticklish spots."

Itachi went wide eyed as Naruto snapped his finger and she was naked again and Naruto had a rose appear and he said "lets begin." and he started as her nose."

end flashback.

Nan said "When the time had ran out I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. Naruto then said he knew about my scrolls with my cloths and only destroyed the one outfit and he went and got me my scroll. After that I had to die laughing and for the first time in years I was actually happy about something."

The third smiled and said "So did you ever put the seal back on."

Nan said "No, actually I couldn't. Naruto destroyed the seal and I did not know enough to put it back on."

The third nods and said "Well since it appears I can't really learn anything else at this time go ahead and get Sasuke and spend some time with her. I am sure you miss your sister.'

Nan nods and puts her forehead protector on showing her as a Konoha nin and left in a swirl of leaves."


End file.
